Nowadays, one usually goes to work, gets off duty, goes out to handle business or travels by taking a bus or subway or driving a car himself. However, there exists a certain distance between home and station, parking lot and business office, and station and scenic spot. Usually, there is no transportation tool in this route, and it will take a long time to walk. Therefore, using a bicycle as a transportation tool becomes the optimum choice of many persons for the situation of a short-distance route without other transportation tools.
Although riding a bicycle as a transportation tool can save the above trouble, existent bicycles are bulky and inconvenient for portability. Besides, although there already are folding bicycle, it is usually hard and troublesome to fold them. Moreover, some folding bicycles are folded by detaching some components thereof, and it is necessary to assemble these components when the folding bicycles are to be used, hence causing much inconvenience in storage of these components and use of the bicycles.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a folding bicycle, which can be conveniently folded and taken along to solve the above problems in the prior art.